6ix9ine
Daniel Hernandez '''(born May 8, 1996), better known by his stage name '''6ix9ine (pronounced "six nine") or Tekashi 6ix9ine, is an American rapper and singer. He is known for his unconventional appearance, controversial behavior and brute-force screaming technique in some of his songs. Hernandez rose to fame in late 2017 with the release of his debut single "Gummo". The song peaked at number 12 on the US Billboard Hot 100 and was certified platinum by the RIAA. In early 2018, Hernandez released his debut mix tape, Day69, which debuted at number four on the Billboard 200 album chart. He earned his first top-ten entry on the Hot 100 with "FEFE", featuring Nicki Minaj and Murda Beatz, which peaked at number three. His legal issues have been a subject of controversy. In 2015, Hernandez pleaded guilty to using a 13-year-old child in a sexual performance when he was eighteen years old. Early Life Daniel Hernandez was born on May 8, 1996 in the Bushwick district in the Brooklyn borough of New York City, New York. Until, the age of 13, he was raised by both his mother and father, and grew up alongside his brother. He was expelled from school in 8th grade and did not return. After Hernandez's father was murdered in 2009, he started working various jobs while selling cannabis in order to help his mother financially. He was sentenced to a prison at Rikers Island where he was connected to the 9 Trey Bloods gang. This is why he sometimes uses the word "Blood" to refer people as well as owing to his usage of the expression "Treway". Why He And His Songs Suck #His songs send bad messages to young people such as shouting the N-word in most of his songs over and over again. #In most of his songs, all he does is scream, just like another atrocious rapper. #In the songs he doesn't scream, he uses way too much autotune and sounds like he's holding his nose. #He made a song with Submarine Man, Lama Doodle and Footye North, 3 artists from the terrible Old Man Dad Records which has other bad artists like Lil Flexer. He also made a song with Nicki Minaj. #His flow is terrible. #His lyrics are horrendous. #The titles to all of his songs are rather dumb and don't make any sense. (ex. SESE, FEFE, TATI) #His pathetic, ridiculous look can give one a seizure thanks to the overuse of hair dye and (fake-looking) colored braces in which gives artists like Lil Pump a run for their money. #His music videos are very repetitive and are mostly him just rapping with members of the bloods in New York. #His album covers are really terrible. #He's a pedophile and a complete jerk, to the point where he actually RAPED a child and CHOKED one of his fans! Let that sink in. #He ruined Trippie Redd's "Poles1469", which was a decent song until his verse. He even ruined his own song on "FEFE". #On November 19, 2018. he was arrested and convicted of armed robbery and racketeering (a planned or organized criminal act, usually in which the criminal act is a form of business or a way to earn illegal or extorted money regularly or briefly but repeatedly.) and could be facing 20 Years to Life in Prison! Redeeming Qualities # His beats are decent and well produced. # His featured artists are usually decent. He has collaborated with established artists like 50 Cent, Offset and Kanye West. # He got arrested for for firearms charges and is possibly being sentenced to life in prison. Discography Studio Albums *''Dummy Boy'' (2018) Mixtapes *''Day69'' (2018) *''Tekashi69'' (2017) EPs *''SCUMMY SCUMZ'' (2015) Trivia * His mother is Mexican and his father was Puerto Rican. * 6ix9ine is 5'6" (168 centimeters). * He has the number 69 tattooed over his body 200 times. * He shares his real name with a drag queen, named Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams. * He cites DMX as one of his influences. Category:Artists Category:Rappers Category:2010 artists Category:2010 Artists Category:Internet Memes Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Singers/Rappers Who Use Too Much Auto-Tune Category:Mumble Rappers Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:Pop Singers Category:Reggaeton Singers Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry